Sakura meets Harry
by Ruuri
Summary: The CCS gang recieve letters to go to Hogwrts. There they meet the HP gang and the adventure begins!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own card captor Sakura (although I wish I did! *_* ) Its Clamps!?

Sakura meets Harry By x_KawaiiCherry_x

'Speaking'

*Thought speaking*

Chapter 1 - The letters

'Sakura you had better get up unless you want to be late meeting Tomoyo' shouted Fujitaka.

'HOEEEE! I'M LATE!' was the reply he got.

A teen age girl could be seen rushing about the Kinomoto household getting ready, which conveniently took around five minutes before she rushed down for breakfast.

'Morning monster' said Touya he read the newspaper.

'I AM NOT A MONSTER!' answered Sakura angrily as she stomped on his foot which caused him to nearly scream out loud. Fujitaka was in the back ground shaking his head at his children for there childish antics.

Just then a loud screech was heard at the window that stopped the siblings fight. Touya opened the window as it flew down in front of Sakura.

'Hey look Sakura it has a letter! open it' said Fujitaka.

The still awed Sakura snapped out of the trance and took the letter. 

She read:

'_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

Headmaster-Albus Dumbledore 

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International cofed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Kinomoto, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have received a place in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We apologise for the lateness of this letter but we believe you were quite busy when the time came. Due to your age and experience we will be putting you in fifth year with two other transfer students. Inside is a list composed of all necessary school equipment. We hope to receive your reply no later than July 31st.

P.S. also enclosed is your plane ticket to London should you decided to come.

Minerva Mconagall 

(deputy headmistress).'

'HOEEEE! what's going on kero? how come you never told me about this Hogwarts school?' asked Sakura.

'Well you see I kind of forgot up till now, sorry Sakura' replied kero ' I do remember now though and I remember clow took us there when he attended! The food was sooo yummy!'

Sakura sweat dropped at her guardian and begged her dad to let her go seeing as how it was a good experience and would help improve her magic. He agreed readily but Touya was a different matter and put up a fight, which he lost to Sakuras famous puppy dog eyes.

'Great now all I have to do is get packed and ring Tomoyo!' spoke Sakura enthusiastically. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

x_KawaiiCherry_x: So how does every one like my first ever fan fiction! I know its short but it will get longer i promise. Please R+R! 


	2. Going to England

Disclaimer-I do not own card captor Sakura (although I wish I did! *_* ) Its Clamps!?

Sakura meets Harry By x_KawaiiCherry_x

'Speaking'

*Thought speaking*

*-*-*-*-scene change*-*-*-*

Chapter 2 - Going to England

'Hi Tomoyo, thanks for meeting me here!' greeted Sakura with a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

'Of course I come! I couldn't miss a chance to tape my kawaii Sakura!' Tomoyo had sparkles for eyes.

'well I got a letter from a school called Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry!'

'Really! I got one too! does that mean I have magic? cool! I can be just like my kawaii Sakura!'

'See, I told you you had magic! yay! we can go together to England now! have you asked your mum yet as otou-san says I could go?'

'Yes, I asked her last night when this kawaii owl dropped my letter off! Just think of all the costumes I could make and all the footage I could get of kawaii Sakura!'

Sakura sweat dropped heavily as she said this and started trying to calm Tomoyo down.

The trip on the plane the next day was uneventful except for Tomoyo shouting a couple of kawaiis at Sakura when she was sleeping that caused nearly the whole plane to stare at the strange girl. The girls also promised to write every month to their parents that were proud of their daughters going to one of the best magic schools in the world. Touya made Sakura promise to owl him if anyone hurt her or was acting suspicious, she agreed with a giant sweat drop.

'Do you see Eroil any where? He did say he was picking us up right?' 

'Of course Sakura! I called him last night and he said he'll meet us here and let us stay with him till we leave for Hogwarts.'

'Oh yeah! I cant believe Eroil got one too! This is Going to be just like old times......except with out him here' Sakura added quietly.

Tomoyo heard this and spun to comfort her friend, who had only just come to terms with Syaoran Li leaving five years ago.

'Hey girls! long time no see! don't I even get a hug?' Asked a familiar voice.

The girls slowly turned and their was none other than clow himself. They had to blink three times before realizing the Clow reed look alike was their old friend.

'EROIL!!' screamed the two girls and launched to hug him. Unfortunately this made them tumble to the floor but no one mattered much as it was such a relief to see their old friends again.

After a little while they got up and headed to the car catching up on all the years they had missed. 

Sakura was glad Eroil had stayed after Syaoran left and helped her improve on magic, not to mention teach her English fluently as they drove to his manner.

'HOEEE! this place is HUGE!!' exclaimed Sakura.

'yeah, its even bigger than my mansion!'

'This is only the smallest summer house clow left, so I cant wait to see your reactions to the others!'

Eroil just strode past the awed girls and held the doors open the most beautiful white and blue house they had ever seen!

'your not going to stand their all day or are you going to come in for some tea?'

The girls followed obediently.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

x_KawaiiCherry_x: so how do u all like this chapter? I know its a bit boring but I couldn't think of anything to put in this chapter! please read and review as I love to hear what u say soon. It wont take long to update so keep checking this story out please *_* yey! 


	3. Diagonally

Disclaimer-I do not own card captor Sakura (although I wish I did! *_* ) Its Clamps!?

Sakura meets Harry By x_KawaiiCherry_x

'Speaking'

*Thought speaking*

*-*-*-*-scene change*-*-*-*

(author babble)

Chapter 3 - Diagonally

After unpacking there things, the girls went to the living room for tea. There they saw Eroil in his famous thinking chair by the fire and greeted him.

'Hey Eroil! thanks for letting us stay here again'. As they plopped down on the blue comfortable sofa that was next to Eroil's chair.

'I just thought of something! where are we going to get all our stuff from? I mean I doubt they sell robes and magic wands in London! do they?' asked Sakura as she was sipping her tea.

'No they don't, well not directly. We have to go to a place called diagonally. There we can get everything we possibly need and more. We'll be going there tomorrow.' replied Eroil in a mysterious voice as he stared into the fire.

'well then, I think I'm going to bed now otherwise I wont wake up tomorrow. Night everyone!.' spoke Sakura as she put down her tea and started heading to her customised bedroom. Once again she stared in awe at her room. It was cherry blossom pink with white curtains and trails that hung over her four poster bed. It also had pictures of the gang from the old days. Sakura stared at the one of Syaoran and her hugging under the cherry blossom tree. She remembered that day clearly as she had just captured the void and they had announced there love for one another. She looked at it one more time before jumping into her king-size pink and white bed, tears threatening to spill. *oh Syaoran, I miss you so much, when are you coming back like you promised?*

(am gunna skip some things like getting books and robes)

The next day Eroil transported them all to Diagonally to collect their school things. 

The group slowly walked out of the ally behind a shop called olivanders and followed Eroil to a large white building that towered over all of the other shops. Sakura and Tomoyo were gawking at all of the magical items on sale and at all the wizards and witches dressed in funny clothes. They had never felt so much magic in one place before.

'Eroil! what are those little wrinkly men?' asked Sakura as they entered the gold filled main room.

'They are called Goblins and when they ask you for your key, hand them your pendant, ok?' Eroil replied as they walked to the counter.

'Key please.' Eroil handed him a little gold key that had sapphires in it, Tomoyo asked if she could open an account and when he said yes she pulled a suitcase out of nowhere filled with twenties. 

'Tomoyo! do you really need that much?' Sakura asked gawking at all the money in front of her.

'Of course I do! I can buy All sorts of material to dress you up Sakura! how kawaii! then I can tape you!' Tomoyo went starry eyed as the people and goblins around her sweat dropped.

Sakura handed the goblin her key, when he saw it he gasped and immediately shouted a goblin over to take them own to their volts. 

The ride was quite bumpy and made everyone's head spin but soon it was over and they arrived to Eroil's vault. It was midnight blue and the goblin had to open it with his finger. The insides made the girls gasp and Eroil smirk for there was mountains of rare jewels plus gold, silver and bonze coin things. Eroil collected a small amount of the contents and they set off to Sakura's vault. 

The outside was very impressive as it had a silver moon on the left side of the black/blue vault, a gold moon on the right and a gold/pink star in the centre. The girls were awed once more at this sight but Sakura nearly feinted at the sight of the inside for this vault was bigger than Eroil's; it had mountains or rare jewels like the one before and also the heaps upon heaps of coins, but this one had tons of books on everything to do with the magical world plus lots of magical items such as a globe the size of a chair that contained an image of the galaxy. 

'wow!' was all they could say as Sakura snapped out of her shock and collected a bag full of gold coins.

A couple of hours later the gang could be seen outside olivanders with handfuls of bags that contained their school stuff.

'all we need now is our wands and pets!' shouted Tomoyo enthusiastically, 'I cant wait! I will be just like Sakura! kawaii!'

Sakura and Eroil just sweat dropped at her behaviour and entered the shop.

'what can I help you with? new wands? you don't look like first years!' Spoke an airy voice behind them.

'HOEEE!' screamed Sakura as she turned to see an old man carrying a bunch of boxes.

'actually, we do need new wands and we are transfer students to Hogwarts' 

'arrrr yes well which is your wand hand' he asked Eroil.

'right' he replied. Suddenly a measuring tape starting measuring him by it self which was a bit freaky to see.

Once finished the measuring tape dropped to the floor and Mr. Olivanders set off in search for the right wand. The floor was soon littered with wands until he came to one.

'Arrgh yes, this wand had one owner before, Clow Reed, very powerful! are you by any chance his reincarnation?'

'Why yes I am' Replied the teenage wizard.

'then try this, it should be perfect!' sure enough as Eroil waved it, blue sparks shot out of the end.

Next it was Tomoyo's turn and she ended up with a unicorn hair oak wood wand, 11 inches.

Sakura was the same as Eroil and had tried all the ones in the shop.

'interesting, wait one moment while I fetch something.'

He came back with a pink wooden box that had silver and gold stars decorating it.

'now this wand is very powerful, infact this is the most powerful wand ever made so be careful with it,'

As soon as Sakura touched the wand she felt warmth spread through her body like fire and pink, gold and silver fireworks shot out from the end of the wand.

'arrrr yes I should have listened to my instinct, never wrong, that wand if phoenix feather dipped in star, moon and sun dust, cherry wood, 9 inches. You must be very powerful to control that wand. that will be 10 galleons please.'

Meanwhile Eroil was the only one in the shop to feel her aura slip and released itself for a split second.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A mile away from the shop the gang was in were two other people shopping for there school supplies (can you guess who)

'Why did you stop Syaoran?' Asked a teenage girl with luxurious black hair that came down to her waist with ruby red eyes.

'I just felt something, never mind it couldn't be what I thought it was anyway' answered Syaoran while he was statue still looking in every direction for the source of the familiar aura. Eventually he just put it in the back of his mind as his imagination. 'Come on Meiling lets keep going, we got to get back soon.'

The two slowly walked down the street to the leaky cauldron where they were staying. All Meiling was thinking about was her new boyfriend at Hogwarts were they were attending while Syaoran's thoughts were a certain emerald eyed beauty *I'll come back to you Sakura as soon as I finish this stupid school, I still love you and I always will, but do you still love me?*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

x_KawaiiCherry_x: I want to say a big thank you to Pretty Cherry Blossom and makim10 who reviewd my story please continue to R+R and tell me what every one thinks of my story so far.

Please vote on these couples and which so you think are best for this story:

S+S : Sakura+Syaoran 

S+E : Sakura+Eroil

S+H : Sakura+Harry

S+M : Syaoran+Meiling

T+E : Tomoyo+Eroil

T+H : Tomoyo+Harry

M+D : Meiling and Draco

personally i like S+S, T+E, M+D for this but what do you think. I am gunna take sugestions for th HP gang as well. 

Remember R+R. x x x


	4. The train

Disclaimer-I do not own card captor Sakura (although I wish I did! *_* ) Its Clamps!?

Sakura meets Harry By x_KawaiiCherry_x

'Speaking'

*Thought speaking*

*-*-*-*-scene change*-*-*-*

(author babble)

Chapter 4 - The train

The gang all rushed to the train station where there ride to Hogwarts was, along with three massive trunks that contained there school stuff, a violet owl with deep blue eyes called Reed by Tomoyo, a blue/black barn owl with violet eyes called Clow and a pinkish gold phoenix that had jade eyes called Ying fa. They had each bought these birds at diagonally after they had bought there wands.

'hey Eroil, how do we get to platform 9 and tree quarters?' Sakura asked as she searched for the sign.

'oh well um...I think you go through the barrier there between 9 and 10'was her reply.

'WHAT! YOU EXPECT US TO WALK THROUGH A WALL!?.'

'well yes! and please keep your voice down! everyone's looking at us!' true enough nearly everyone was staring and whispering stuff that sounded like _them kids must be crazy._

'sorry! but you have to agree that sounds a bit crazy.'

'I agree Eroil, you had better go first!' Eroil was then seen muttering something like girls! never trusting! as he looked around to see if anyone was watching anymore, once he was sure he slowly slid through the wall to leave Sakura and Tomoyo awed and rushing after him.

Once at the other side they saw a majestic scarlet steam engine with lots of wizards and witches loading there trunks on to it. They snapped out of their trance and rushed to get an empty apartment.

They found an empty one right at the back that was big enough to fit all of them in and more. When they had just settled in there came a knock at the door.

'come in' the door opened and in came four people. the first had messy black hair, green eyes, glasses and had a lightning bolt shaped scare on his forehead. The second had bushy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. The third had bright red, brown eyes and cute freckles. The fourth had beautiful long scarlet hair, brown eyes and looked to be the other red haired ones sister.

'umm..hi could we share this apartment with you please. the others are all full?'

'sure you can! Hi!' The CCs gang all moved there stuff for the Hp gang to sit down. 'my names Sakura Kinomoto, these are my friends Eroil Hiirigazawa and Tomoyo Daiijoui.' (sp) the HP gang looked at the emerald eyed card mistress and smiled. 

'hi my names Hermionie Granger, these are Ronald Weasley but we call him Ron and that's Harry Potter.' The CCS gang smiled and started talking all about there home town and how they were new transfer students. The Hp gang told them all about Hogwarts an what to expect there.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Meanwhile Syaoran and Meiling was chatting about what to expect at Hogwarts and what the surprise the headmaster was planning to give the school was when a guy with black hair and blue eyes came in and sat down. 

'Hi Ling, how are you?' 

'I'm fine Mei, bertie bots?' as he offerered her a jelly bean.

'no thanks! the last one I had off them was ear wax! I'm now officially off jelly beans!' As she said this Ling burst out laughing at the memory while Syaoran was day dreaming again like he has been doing lately. *I wonder what Sakura would look like now *sigh* Stupid Elders! keeping me away from my cherry blossom!*sigh*I wish I could see her again and see if she still loves me!*

Mei looked at him worriedly as if reading his mind but knew she could do nothing.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The time flew on the train for the HP and CCS gangs and soon they were clambering off the trains with their luggage. The Hp suddenly stopped in there treks as they saw Dumbledore on the platform seeming somewhat impatient. They walked up to him followed by the CCS gang. 

'hello professor, what are you doing here?' Dumbledore turned round at his voice and smiled eyes twinkling when he saw Sakura, Eroil and Tomoyo.

'well Harry I came to escort your friends to the castle and have a work with them.' he then turned to the CCS gang 'we had better get going now as I wish to talk to you before the sorting.' With that Dumbledore disappeared with a flash and with a quick good bye to the HP gang Sakura and the others were too, leaving Harry and Ron gaping but Hermionie wondering.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

x_KawaiiCherry_x: so how do you like it so far? I had to leave it here as I have no idea what to write next so any ideas please tell me! 

so far its:

S+S : 1

E+T : 1

M+D : 1

thanks to Mei fa-Chan for reviewing very much and I am soooo totally great full for your review! I totally agree with you on the pairings but its up to the vote as they always say the customer or reader in this case is always right (grumble grumble pout) lol! your name is soooo kawaii too!

remember R+R! x x x x x x x x 


	5. The sorting

Disclaimer-I do not own card captor Sakura (although I wish I did! *_* ) Its Clamps!?

Sakura meets Harry By x_KawaiiCherry_x

'Speaking'

*Thought speaking*

*-*-*-*-scene change*-*-*-*

(author babble)

//telepathy//

Chapter 5 - The sorting

The gang stepped on to the spiralling phoenix staircase leading by Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It lead to one of the most fascinating offices in the world as it had all sorts off little spindly gadgets, mystical items such as a bowl with silvery mist and the most impressive of all is that one a perch near the desk there was a majestic golden red pheonix that was staring at the newcomers with a twinkle in its eye.

'Wow! aren't you beautiful!' whispered Sakura as she ran a hand over its fiery plumage.

'Yes now I would personally like to welcome you three to Hogwarts, there is also some things I wish to discuss with you.'

'What is it professor?' Sakura and Tomoyo questioned.

'Well Firstly I would like to ask all of you to try keep your 'special' magic a secret for as long as possible until you wish to release it' after seeing them nod he continued 'also my staff is short a teacher so I would like to ask you Ms. Kinomoto to teach Defence against the dark arts if that is ok with you?'

Sakura looked astonished for a moment *me, a teacher! omg! I am too young to teach! but what about Dumbledore, he's counting on me*

'Ok professor, I'll do it but why me?'

'arr that is easily answered Ms. Kinomoto as you happen to be the most powerful sorceress in the world plus if I am not mistaken you have also a great deal of experience surviving and looking after your self.' Dumbledore answered somewhat proudly.

Sakura blushed at this. It was true she was powerful as she had done something Eroil had never expected from her; she mastered the Sakura cards so well that she could call them telepathically, without even summoning the wand. She could also call upon them from a great distance and not only that the cards would never hesitate to do what ever they could for there loving mistress. If all the card capturing and Eroil's tests were not enough Sakura discovered there were quite a few sorcerers out there either after the cards or after revenge to Clow Reed since she was his half daughter. Over the years she had become quite an expert in martial arts too as after Syaoran left she practised everyday so she could protect herself, friends and her family.

'all the books you'll be needing for your lessons are in your classroom, I know this will interfere with lessons but we have arranged this so you will teach one double lesson a week for each year. There are Study periods for all years through out the timetable, this is where you will be teaching the first, second, third, fourth, sixth and seventh years. Fifth year, your year will be as normal for obvious reasons now we must get down to the sorting, follow me children.' with this the head master stood and walked through the door.

'kawaii! Sakura is going to be a teacher! I will get to make you all your outfits! This will be great Sakura.' Screeched an exited Tomoyo. Sakura and Eroil sweat dropped.

'Congratulations Sakura I believe you would be a great teacher and this will be an excellent opportunity for you and we are very proud of you.' Eroil whispered as Tomoyo calmed down slightly. 'come on we should follow Dumbledore.' With that they quickly ran out the office dragging Tomoyo with them and caught up with the profeccer. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

'Hi Li how ya bin mate? you'd never guess who we met on the train, did you know we got three new transferee students?' Asked Ron as they made there was to the Griffindor table with Harry and hermione as Meiling went to the Slitherin table.

'It was alright Ron and no I never knew we had transfer students, Maybe that's what Dumbledore meant last year.' Answered Syaoran as he and the HP gang sat near there fellow fifth years. The group started discussing some things about the people the Hp gang met on the train but just when they were getting to some important parts like names and where they came from The sorting started and they had to shut up.

'Aardvark, Hannah.' After a few minutes under the tattered sorting hat there was a shout.

'SLITHERIN!'

'Bones, Samantha.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The names went on until the last name came up.

'Standley, Jack.'

'SLITHERIN' Suddenly the doors opened and Dumbledore entered with three student entering after him. The rest of the Hogwarts students paid no attention to them as they blended in with the crowd. Dumbledore whispered something to Minerva and she shouted out a few more names. The students watched in confusion thinking the sorting was over.

'Daiijoui, Tomoyo.' at this name Syaoran's head spun as he watched Tomoyo put on the hat. After a few moments the hat shouted 'RAVENCLAW!'

The second name was shouted.

'Hiirigazawa, Eroil.' This name shook Syaoran out of his shock as he growled. He had never expected to meet the devils reincarnation again but here he was in the same school as he but he prayed a different house.

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Kinomoto, Sakura.' This time Syaoran fell out of his chair with a large bang which caused half the hall to look at him but all he noticed was his angel walking towards the hat with some tears falling down her face. *She must have felt my aura, God I missed her so much. I wish she'd stop crying, it's breaking my heart. I hope to go she is in Griffindor. Oh please forgive me my Cherry blossom for leaving you.* He think with a few tears of his own. The others especially the HP gang looked on in confusion. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura stood at the entrance to the Great hall, she could of sworn she felt Syaoran's Aura. *that's not right, Syaoran is in China training, but as soon as the doors opened she felt it more clearly and she started looking around for the source. She saw him there sitting with the people from the train watching a small boy step of a stool and put a patchy hat on it. 

//Tomoyo, Eroil! Look over at the Griffindor table and tell me if you see what I see and that I'm not hallucinating please// she begged to their minds. (sorry, I forgot to tell you they can talk telepathically.) The other two looked and spotted Syaoran. The ran to Sakura and comforted her a little while she shed a few tears. They where then called on to try the sorting hat on.

'Daiijoui, Tomoyo.' The two wished her luck as she sat on the stool, the hat falling over her eyes.

'arr very intelligent I see and what's this? You have a crush on some one hmm.. oh the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Interesting' while he said this Tomoyo blushed bright red. 'You also can be cunning when the time is in need of it. You shall be in..RAVENCLAW!'

Tomoyo rushed off the stool and went over to the table clapping the most. 

'Hiirigazawa, Eroil.' Sakura and Clow's reincarnation wished each other good luck as he set off to the stool. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his cute little descendant literally go bright red with anger. Eroil smirked at this and put on the hat. After a few minutes the hat shouted RAVENCLAW and the whole school saw him putting the hat back with a furious blush on his face.

*Stupid hat, reading my thoughts *grumble* he had to right to know how I feel about Tomoyo!*

'Kinomoto, Sakura.' Out of the corner of her eye she saw Syaoran fall of his chair in shock, this caused her to stifle her giggles and her tears.

*At least I know he hasn't forgot about me.* She put on the hat.

'Arggh! the card mistress, a pleasure to finally meet you, hmmm...You are very brave and would protect your friends and family no matter what the cost. You are very cunning and sharp hmmm...You are also very intelligent, not just in one area either hmmm. Your in love aren't you? well that settles it......GRIFFINDOR!'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

x_KawaiiCherry_x: so how do you all like this chapter? It took me a while to get it going but its finished! Thank you to all those who reviewed my story and as requested the couples are S+S, E+T, M+D, you all got what you want. Please tell me what HP couples you want as I have no clue. Thanks for reading the story and remember to R+R as if I don't get 3+ I wont update! So please I want to Know what you think cya later x x x x x x


	6. We meet again

Disclaimer-I do not own card captor Sakura (although I wish I did! *_* ) Its Clamps!?

Sakura meets Harry By x_KawaiiCherry_x

'Speaking'

*Thought speaking*

*-*-*-*-scene change*-*-*-*

(author babble)

//telepathy//

Chapter 6 - We meet again

The whole school started applauding, well except a few of the slitherins, but the most applause came from one table in particular. They watched as Sakura descended from the stool and put down the hat carefully, she then walked calmly to the seat in-between Dumbledore and Snape at the teachers table. This caused some whispers to go around and the teachers to look at Dumbledore for an explanation.

'Students! settle down please....yes now I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts or in the first years case welcome to your new school for the next seven years. I would also like to remind you that the Forbbiden forest is out of bounds to all. Mr. Flitch has asked me to remind you to not use magic in the halls and to look at the list of items bard from Hogwarts.' He looked particular at the weasley twins and the HP gang when he said this. 'Yes now I bet a few of you are wondering about the new exchange students, well thanks to their age and experience they will be put in fifth years. I would in fact like you to welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher to you who is infact a student as well but we have already sorted her timetable out. Now any questions that need to be asked, ask now.'

The whole hall was quite except for the crash made by Syaoran when he fell of his chair once again as they registered what the headmaster had just said. A few raised their hands, Hermione included.

'yes Ms. Granger.'

'How could Sakura be a teacher professor? she's my age!'

'arrr I realise that Ms. Granger but you see Ms. Kinomoto here has more power than most teachers here and also is an expert martial arts master and survivor. She has been through more than most and I for one think that age doesn't matter when you have experience. Any more questions?'

The whole school was once again stunned except for Tomoyo and Eroil who were trying to keep there laughter at bay. The school shook there heads and few went back to there food that had arrived after Dumbledore had finished speaking. The rest just keep sneeking peeks at their new teacher/ classmate or openly stared which included one little wolf, The boy who lived, Ron and Hermione.

After the feast everyone went to there respective houses, still sneaking peeks at Sakura. Syaoran and Meiling waited until the CCS gang entered the Great hall. Sakura was the first to spot them and threw herself into a hug with Syaoran, both of whom had tears in there eyes.

'Syaoran! I missed you soo much!'

'I missed you too Sakura, I am soo sorry I couldn't write to you! The elders thought you would distract me so they stopped my letters!'

'Its ok Syaoran I forgive you! I'm just glad your here with me!' Sakura whispered still in Syaoran's arms. She then spotted Meiling introducing herself to Eroil who had come out of the Great hall with Tomoyo after Sakura. Tomoyo was squealing KAWAII every five seconds at the scene she and Syaoran were making.

'Meiling! how are you?' as she hugged the Chinese girl.

'Great Sakura! I'm soo glad your here! it can be like old times again.....well sort off.' as she thought of all the times she had clung to Syaoran and picked on Sakura. 'You would never guess how boring and sad its been around here without you, especially to Syaoran!'

Sakura blushed as Syaoran grabbed her hand after reacquainting him self with Tomoyo and Eroil. 'Would you like to come for a walk Sakura? We can catch up a bit.' Syaoran suggested with a wink. Sakura grinned and bid good bye to the others.

'They are soo KAWAII! its a good thing Syaoran is here! Too bad my camera wont work! I would have called that 'We meet again' KAWAII!' Shouted Tomoyo as the group watched Syaoran and Sakura walk out of the Front doors hand in hand.

'I could sort out that problem Tomoyo, that is if you agree to let me escort you to our house' Eroil suggested with a smirk.

'Of course Eroil! Seeya later Mei!' Squealed Tomoyo as the two disappeared to the north wing. Meiling sighed feeling lonely but then thought of Ling waiting for her at the Slitherin common room, She squealed and ran off happily thinking of her special someone and how kawaii he was.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

x_KawaiiCherry_x: soo how do you all like my new chapter, I know its short but I thinks its cute! I know alot of you wanted M+D but I couldnt Ignore Ling(hes my character by the way and if any one wants to use him they better aske me!) Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed and to anser a asked question yes I would of updated even without three reviews but I love seeing what you all think of my story! cya later and remember to R+R! x x x x


End file.
